


The Landscape of What is to Come

by Lopsided_Nebula



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, Painting, just soft schmoopy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopsided_Nebula/pseuds/Lopsided_Nebula
Summary: A small unsolved mystery, art, and a nice moment. It feels like a beginning. Maybe.
Relationships: Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Juno Steel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: Penumbra Podcast Gift Exchange





	The Landscape of What is to Come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Avengerz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengerz/gifts).



> This fic is for Avengerz !! I hope you like it, I did my best to be especially mushy and soft!
> 
> This has been a blast to write. It's not quite done, I've been completely swamped with school stuff this past month, but I only have a little tiny bit to add and it will be! It is a complete piece of writing as is, I just have something in mind I want to add! Please enjoy reading!!
> 
> Edit 2/1/2020: I added the last bit, but I think I'm going to come back and edit it later, it feels choppy

It started quietly, which was a nice -if suspicious- change of pace.

They had visited an asteroid bazaar on a supply run and at some point during the day a paint kit had come into their possession. No one would own up to buying (or stealing) it, but that didn’t stop it from being there, nestled in the bags. A classical art kit being sold as a historic novelty item with canvases and actual brushes and all the other accompanying accessories and detritus.

  
A few people on the crew had suspected him, but Juno had been quick to disabuse them of that notion by pointing out Peter’s lack of artistic talent. Nureyev didn’t think that had been Juno’s intention when he was laughing at the idea after Rita pointing out that having a paint kit fit with his image as a debonair con who possibly did forgeries, but that was a… result. He hadn’t decided if it was welcome or not yet. The sound of Juno’s laugh was a pretty strong reason to lean towards ‘welcome’.

  
At some point after that the second viewing deck, the one Nureyev knew Juno preferred though he hadn't yet figured the reason, had gained the scent of wet paint. Faint, and not entirely unpleasant but distinctly there with it's presence.

  
These things coupled told Peter there was something to be discovered. He started to 'happen' to wander into the second viewing deck at various times during the day. It being a small ship, and Juno being an expert at making his presence known it didn't take long for this strategy to pay off.

  
It was rare, seeing Juno quiet, seeing him still, mouth too busy shaping a small distracted smile to form words. The ex-detective was barbed when he wanted to be, which was often.

  
That made the sight before Peter Nureyev precious, it was small, stolen.

  
As is the case with all great thieves, he wanted more. Nureyev stepped closer to see what Juno was painting.

  
It was good. Not any great work, but pleasant to look at and recognizable for what it was. Peter was impressed. He cocked his head to the side, curious at Juno's unexpected talent and the subject of it.

  
"Paint me?"

  
"What?"

  
Juno is sputtering, which was not unexpected because Peter hadn't announced his presence, but he isn't immediately saying no which should be but somehow isn't.

  
Nureyev's asked before he can consider his words properly, an oversight to be sure, but still he can't regret them. He wants to stay, desperately, this is as good a reason as any, and he can't help but be a little curious. He wants to see how Juno sees him.

  
"I've always heard that artists do best with a live model, I'd be glad to volunteer my services."

  
Juno's eyes are darting between him and the canvas, perhaps overlaying the sleepy forest scene - and Nureyev hadn't even realized Juno had seen forests, they were quite rare if you weren't on a sanctuary or resort planet- with one in his shape. Perhaps with a bit more skin as well, though Nureyev would like to think that if Juno were familiar with classical modeling procedures he would be a bit more flustered than that. He had his pride after all.

  
Juno turned and looked him over, a considering look in his eye. After a long moment he made a decision.  
"Yeah, uh. Sure. I'll just-"

  
And before Nureyev can even suggest retrieving a new canvas Juno has swiped up a large brushful of white paint and smeared it across the middle of the trees and the mountains in the background. Peter doesn't gasp, but it's a near thing.

  
"Why did you do that?"

  
Juno glanced back at him, confused.

  
"I need a blank backdrop to start on?"

  
They get set up quickly. Peter grabs a chair and positively drapes himself across it. Juno does a messy job of trying to cover up the forest scene for a bit before deciding to just go and grab another canvas. When he returns Peter has settled himself into a more sustainable pose, sitting so he could keep watch of Juno as he worked.

  
They start.

  
It is nice, in a way he didn't expect and isn't sure if he could name, to be able to watch Juno in the midst of an act of creation.  
He's seen the lady scheming, seen him raging at the world for betraying him again by being less than it could be, seen him small and despondent in the aftermath of such fury, but he hasn't seen this. Hasn't seen Juno focused and still, a small smile on his face and a bit of paint on his chin that Nureyev hasn't quite decided if he wants to wipe off clean or smear around further, up the side of Juno's face to his cheekbones, maybe his eyepatch, leaving streaks of light blue against his dark skin.

  
It's comforting, to know there's still so many parts of the ex-detective he hasn't seen yet. Watching Juno paint, he wants to discover them all. Watching the way Juno keeps glancing back at him, it isn't as hard to believe that he might have the chance to do so.

  
Eventually, Juno starts talking. Small nonsenses. The show Rita had been planning to put on for their sleepover night, the word 'sleepover' curling around Juno's lips like he still hadn't decided if he liked the feel of it. Memories, of nights out with his friends in childhood, a particularly absurd case that involved attempted murder by way of a cat of all things. Careful nothings made beautiful. Nureyev felt like he could listen forever. Juno had a way with words, he couldn't help but wonder where he had been hiding it.

  
"Ooooh, what's that supposed to be boss?"

  
Juno jolts up, startled. It solves Nureyev's debate by dislodging the paint on his chin. Rita looks over his shoulder curiously. Juno looked vaguely pained and very embarrassed.

  
Nureyev used the fact that no one’s attention was currently on him to quietly resituate himself from where he had partially slid off the chair.

  
"Juno was practicing his artistic skills, I offered my own skills as a model to assist him."

  
He leaned further into his chair, feeling devilish in his embarrassment at being caught unaware.

  
Rita nodded solemnly, eyes darting between himself and the canvas very quickly. Her head tilted, considering. A knowing look in her eye that Peter is not sure he likes. In this moment it occurs to him that none of them had wondered if Rita had gotten the paint kit which seems like an obvious oversight now.

  
"Ohhhhhhh. Yeah, okay! I get it now."

  
She started back to the door after elbowing Juno gently.

  
"You two have fun now!"

  
Juno now looked more than vaguely pained and indescribably fond. It was, in a word, adorable.

Curious now, Peter leaned towards the painting as if he could see it from his seat.

"Can I see what you've done so far?"

Juno froze.

"Uhhh. Sure, I guess, I think I'm about done anyway."

Peter pulled himself up and out of his seat with alacrity and positioned himself behind Juno's shoulder before he could change his mind.

He stared at the canvas for a few moments, doing his best to interpret what he was seeing.

Juno looked studiously at the canvas and away from him, rolling the paintbrush between his fingers.

"I'm not.. I'm not actually an artist or good or anything. That painting I had before, it's a hand eye coordination exercise, there are these vid things that were in some history archives, Rita helped me find them."

The lady looked so uncomfortable and stilted. He understood why. There was a lot unsaid, known and unknown when it came to Juno's missing eye. Nureyev nodded slightly, an unseen encouragement.

"It's. They're these sort of step by step, do what I say and then a painting happens sort of thing. I just keep reusing the same couple canvases over and over to practice depth perception or… aiming."

Juno laughed a little.

"It's a bit more accessible than a shooting range at the moment."

Peter looked at the canvas, head tilted.

"Well it certainly has less collateral damage than punching holes in The Carte Blanche, I think I'd like it for that reason alone if I didn't already love it."

Peter was being entirely serious. It was messy and drippy and he wasn't sure it Juno had remembered to add a nose to his face and he utterly adored it.

"I'm going to hang this up in my room."

He decided with pleasure. Juno's face contorted with something between delight and disgust that ended up making him look confuddled and a bit constipated.

"Why?"

He hummed. Wasn't it obvious?

Another look at Juno told him it wasn't.

"Because I like it and because you made it."

"Oh."

Juno looked a little stunned, though Nureyev wasn't sure why.

> *

He had the same look on his face a few days later when he saw it hanging adjacent to Peter's mirror. In all it's strange, messy, beautiful glory.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's Bob Ross painting. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a great day.


End file.
